zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting For The Hydrocabiais Part 2
The Loungers have arrived in the space of the Feriyon System, as Warley and the Deviation intends to use the device, which is a powerful weapon capable of destroying an entire system via their sun, as Warley is revealed to be getting revenge on not just the Grand Council, but also the NUSRA for not responding to the act when he confronted them aggressively and having him exiled to a point even after Jling's eventual exposure and arrest. This powerful astrolaser would be strong enough to destroy the Grand Council and the humans' home system, but also the humans' other colonies, and the colonies of their alien allies until they are all exterminated for leaving his species to suffer. But they fail to realize that the artificial nitrolysigen chemical fuel used is not the same as actual nitrolysigen and is unstable, volatile, toxic, and reacts violently to solar radiation, and should the laser destroy the star, it will destroy more than the Grand Council and NUSRA, but the AUU itself, as Warley is too bent on revenge to see the risks. Thus, the heroes must stop this from occurring, and confront Warley himself before he recklessly destroys everything in his vengeful rage. Scenes 'Fight In Feriyon' 'Intrusion In The Astrolaser Station' 'The Artificial Nitrolysigen' 'Warley's Final Battle' 'Warley's Downfall' *The Super Weapon's controls were successfully ruined as Warley looked in shocked! *Warley: "NOOOOOOOO?! NOOOOOOOO!? (Runs to the controls) MY REVENGE?! MY BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL REVENGE?! RUINED?! RUINED?! WE, WE NEVER EVEN GOTTEN TO BE KNOWN?!" *The Heroes arrived. *Sonny: "......" *Warley: "NOW THE BASTURDS WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE?! WE'RE ALL JUST ANOTHER XANDRONIAN AND JAKAMOR AWAY FROM IT JUST HAPPENING ALL OVER AGAIN?! THE SEA SQUIRLS ARE DOOMED TO BE THE UNIVERSES' DOORMATS?!" *Sonny: ".... Warley, pull yourself togather and accept that it's over! We stopped you from using Nitrolysigen from destroying the Feriyon system!" *Warley: "..... Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu BITCH?! IT WAS JUST GONNA BE, ONE, MEASELY, LITTLE SYSTEM?! WAS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK?! JUST, A TINY BIT OF FUCKING REVENGE?!" *Cen: "That's the problem, you sad maniac?! The kind of Nitro you were using was unstable to sun radiation?! Your revenge would've ended bitter-sweetly with your own destruction, and destroying our entire universes along with it! (Warley was surprised) In a twistedly ironic way, you were more a threat to the Sea Squirls then Jakamor was?! Espeically since a good preportion of such, lived in the Alpha Universe?!" *Warley: "................ How..... How...... How can that be? This station was suppose to only destroy measly systems?!" *Cephward: "WELL OBVIOUSLY IT ENDED UP BEING TOO POWERFUL FOR IT'S OWN EXISTENCE WITH THAT STUFF, YOU LOON?!" *Warley: "..... (He starts breaking into phathic sobs)..... All, I wanted, was justice?! But instead?! (Pulls out a gun) I BECAME MY OWN XANDRONIAN?! (The Loungers prepared for an attack, but Warley turned it on himself instead) I RUINED EVERYTHING FOR MY OWN SPIECES?! (CRIES PHATHICLY, AS HE READIED FOR THE GUN TO KILL HIMSELF?!) I'M SORRY, MARIAH?!" *Sonny: "WARLEY, NO?! DON'T?! WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS?! (Warley pulled the trigger and vaperised his head off, leaving a cleanly cut off head and blood bleeding down like a waterfall foundton as the body plopped down)! WARLEY?!" *Zhigu: "...... He's gone...... He took his own life in fearing that he only served to doomed the Sea Squirls once more....." *Atrick: "...... How are the other Deviaters gonna react?" Transcript Previously on ZongueBob and Friends... Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841